warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Secura Penta
The Secura Penta is The Perrin Sequence exclusive version of the grenade launcher, featuring higher critical chance and status chance, fire rate, and magazine size, but with lower explosion damage. It also comes with an innate Sequence effect. Acquisition *The Secura Penta can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Partner with The Perrin Sequence, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Secura Penta cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Partner rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma or Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 12 to acquire the Secura Penta, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Physical contact with grenades deal damage. *Very high critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Launches grenades with a blast radius of 5''' meters. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Can use the launcher-exclusive and mods, as well as the Penta-exclusive and mod. *Innate Sequence effect. *Innate , , and polarities. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. **Explosion damage cannot be increased by , or damage mods. *Grenades have slow travel time and heavy arcing. *Explosions can cause self-damage. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by Multishot will count towards the limit of five live grenades. *Slow reload speed. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. **Can bounce off teammates or companions, potentially having lethal results. **This can be countered with the mod which will make the grenades stick to any surface. ** counters this, with the additional benefit of keeping a tethered enemy from leaving the blast radius. *Extremely low ammo capacity of 28; requires just 4 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The self-damage from explosions will only do 30% of the listed damage. *Although the Secura Penta can hold 2 more rounds in its magazine, it can only have five grenades out like the regular Penta. *If fired straight down at a flat piece of terrain, the grenade will bounce straight up until it hits the highest part of its arc, then float very slowly back down. They can still be detonated while floating, making it possible to set up ambushes for ospreys. Trivia *The Secura Penta's magazine becomes visibly larger as magazine capacity is increased. As the model was designed for the Penta's 5 grenades, the default 7 protrude through the bottom of the gun. Media Syndicateweapons5802.jpg|The Secura Penta as seen on Devstream 58. penta.jpg|Secura Penta in Codex Warframe Syndicates Secura Penta, Blown Away.. Again thequickdraw SECURA PENTA BUILD - Bouncy boom boom 3 forma - Update 17.12 Patch History *Updated Secura Penta's napalm projectiles when using the Napalm Grenades Mod, so that they better reflect the Penta's stats (higher *Status Effect and Critical Chances). *Status chance increased from 10% to 26%. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 26%. *Damage decreased from 375 to 300. *Ammo capacity decreased from 30 to 28. *Introduced. }} See also * , the unmodified version. * , another weapon offered by The Perrin Sequence. * , an Infested gas grenade launcher. de:Secura Penta es:Penta Secura Category:Corpus Category:Silent Category:Launcher Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Blast Damage Category:Update 17 Category:Syndicate Weapons